Cheryl Jones
Cheryl Jones is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is found in Colby's Movieland during the scoop A Strange Group. She was being held captive by the True Eye cult and was locked in a storage closet. Cut From the Same Cloth Before Frank meets Cheryl in the game, Kent Swanson shows Frank a photo of a provocatively dressed Cheryl in the Entrance Plaza, introducing the photograph as his sexiest shot. A Strange Group Cheryl has been captured by the True Eye cult and is locked inside of a storage closet. She is about to be sacrificed by Sean Keanan, leader of the cult, when Frank arrives to their rescue. After Sean is killed, Frank is able to open the closet where Cheryl is locked up and frees her, along with the other four hostages. He then convinces them to follow him back to the Security Room. Ronald's Appetite After being rescued, she will wait in the room with the blue door. When Ronald Shiner complains about the lack of food, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Cheryl, to head out and look for food. If Frank does not stop Ronald's mutiny, Cheryl will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors in the same room. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Cheryl's Request If Cheryl is saved, she will later have a personal request for Frank. When asked about her request, Cheryl asks that Frank capture her on film. When Frank asks why, she answers that she has no idea how things will turn out and that she does not want to die without leaving an image of herself behind. She poses in a series of provocative poses while Frank photographs her. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Cheryl appears in the Meat Processing Area from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00 and is armed with a Lipstick Prop. In her equipment she carries a Snack, 2 Lipstick Props and 2 Perfume Props. Trivia *There are zombies that look very similar to Cheryl. *It is essential to rescue Cheryl to get the Transmissionary achievement, as Cheryl's Request will not be available if she was not saved. *Cheryl is the only survivor in the game whose face can score an Erotica bonus. *Cheryl is the survivor who has appeared in the most scoops - she is directly involved in A Strange Group, Ronald's Appetite, and Cheryl's Request, and appears in a photograph in Cut From the Same Cloth. Gallery Dead rising cheryl.png|Cheryl's Notebook photo. Cheryl Notebook.png|Cheryl's Notebook entry. Saving Cheryl.png|Freeing Cheryl. Rescuing Cheryl.png|Photo of Cheryl upon rescue. Frank and Cheryl in car.jpg|Frank and Cheryl in a car together. Image:41.jpg|Safe in the Security Room. Cheryl Jones.png|Cheryl. Dead rising survivors in security room.png|In the security room talking to Aaron Swoop. Cherylshot.png|Cheryl poses as Ken's sexiest shot. Cheryl Zombie Lookalike.png|Cheryl's zombie lookalike. Dead rising zombie green dress (2).png Dead_rising_cheryls.png Cheryl Pose 2.png|Taking an erotic photo during Cheryl's Request. Npc45.jpg See also Other A Strange Group survivors: : Beth Shrake : Cheryl Jones : Michelle Feltz : Nathan Crabbe : Ray Mathison Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Determinant